


Half as painful, twice as fortunate

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski is alive AU, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Mates AU, everything turns out okay don't worry, soul mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://supernatural-explosion.tumblr.com/post/105611953954/kelleyostupid-anabelsbrother-cahrroty">this</a> post about soul mates on tumblr!</p>
<p>It all started when Stiles was about ten years old. Random cuts and bruises began to show up all over his lanky body and faded away just as quickly. </p>
<p>Most of the time, anyway. </p>
<p>Some lasted longer; some for a minute or two, some took a couple of hours to disappear again. But they never stayed much longer than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half as painful, twice as fortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For my wonderful [Mar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm) ♥
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*  
> Enjoy :)

It all started when Stiles was about ten years old. Random cuts and bruises began to show up all over his lanky body and faded away just as quickly.

Most of the time, anyway.

Some lasted longer; some for a minute or two, some took a couple of hours to disappear again. But they never stayed much longer than that.

When he asked his mom about it, she explained the whole soul mate thing to him and he found himself worrying, because his soul mate seemed to get hurt quite a lot. Stiles asked his parents about it and they comforted him, told him whoever it was, they probably had someone, parents or guardians, who looked out for them, just as his parents did for Stiles.

After that, Stiles began to be more careful himself, too. He didn’t want to worry his soul mate.

When Stiles just turned thirteen, _it_ happened.

The pain came with a bang and Stiles woke up with a start, gasping for breath. He had never felt anything like this before; so much pain, so consuming and absolute.

Stiles cried for hours, begged for it to go away and prayed to all gods he never prayed to before.

The ache lasted for days, appearing just as fresh and raw as it was the second it had started. Then it began to subside. Stiles was able to get out of bed again; he went to school and did sports, but the burn never completely faded away.

Not for another four years.

He got used to it, eventually, and his parents helped him as much as they could; talked to him about his soul mate and whatever it was that happened to them.

“At least you know they’re alive, wherever they are, when you still can feel their pain.” His dad said once and Stiles clung himself to that thought like it was the last thing that would keep him alive.

One day, when he was seventeen, from one moment to the other, the pain was gone. One breath before it was still there and the next it wasn’t. Simply gone; without a trace, without any lingering aftertaste – just _gone_.

Stiles was in the woods running at that time and he had to stop and breathe, breathe freely and without any discomfort for the first time in years. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes and laughed out loud. He totally had forgotten what it was like to not be in pain.

Then he heard a noise behind himself and a movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around, Stiles looked at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, hands down.

The man was tall and build; with dark hair, vibrant green eyes and a soft looking mouth. He had broad shoulders and he was gorgeous; _and_ he looked like he just had seen the most wonderful thing on the planet himself and _then_ finally Stiles got it.

This was him.

His _soul mate_.

_His_ soul mate!

The man stepped closer and carefully extended a hand. But something in Stiles snapped and he just wrapped his arms around the man; sweaty and red- faced as he was and hugged him with everything he had. The man froze in his embrace, just for a second, like he wasn’t used to human contact or hugs, but then he melted in Stiles’ arms.

“Thank you!” He whispered and all Stiles wanted was to listen to that voice for the rest of his life.

“Thank you!”

“For what?” Stiles asked.

“You made the pain go away.” The man answered and Stiles vowed to never let him go again, ever.

They stood just like that; maybe for hours, maybe for minutes or ages, holding each other, breathing in sync.

Then the man shifted in Stiles’ arms.

“You don’t play lacrosse by any chance?” He asked, tracing a tiny scar behind Stiles’ ear that he got a few years ago when Jackson couldn’t handle that Stiles didn’t suck at his sport that much after all.

And Stiles laughed, leaning into the hand as if he’d done this a thousand times before.

Later, when they finally started to make their way back, Stiles suddenly stopped. Then he snickered and shook his head.

“Dude!” He said. “I need a name to introduce you to my parents. In like, five minutes.”

“It’s Derek.” The man said and Stiles felt a peace settle right over his heart that he never felt before.

It seemed like soul mates also shared happiness.

 


End file.
